


[Cover Art] for "Silk Road" by Saki101

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Silk Road" by Saki101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silk Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619337) by [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/pseuds/Saki101). 



A frustrating day at work and reading my favourite Sherlock case-fic made me want to create something. Funny how when I read nowadays I tend to start composing pictures in my head - and then have to dash off to find some image processing software to do something about it. Saki101 does a wonderful job locating this fic in Sherlock's London space, which is something I am missing terribly in the TV version these days. I can visualise all the places mentioned in this fic too which is even better, they were part of my London when I lived there (and I wonder if the English Trust is a blended version of The National Trust and English Heritage ;-)

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/lGwEfMb6nft1XcwCYqbJG9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
